


Deleted Scene (This Really Happened, Charlie And Panda Told Me Personally)

by Quartzes



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, it happened ok its Real, this actually happened this was really canon in the actual movie ok, two minutes prior to that scene?? what If?????, what if his actions made sense according to his statements literally like, what if pandas actions made sense according to his canon development?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartzes/pseuds/Quartzes
Summary: (Movie spoilers ahead!) Just a fix-it fic for That One Scene. Charlie and Panda saying their goodbyes to one another, maybe being a little gay about it.
Relationships: Charlie/Panda (We Bare Bears)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 74





	Deleted Scene (This Really Happened, Charlie And Panda Told Me Personally)

Panda crossed his arms as he watched the van drive away, only glancing back to Charlie once it was out of sight. Charlie had his hands clasped, smiling wide at Panda. "What are _you_ so happy about?" Panda huffed.

"Oh, nothin'!" Charlie replied, before he practically threw his arms around Panda, wrapping him in a tight hug. "Just the fact that we've got all this time to hang out and be best buds all alone in the woods forever and ever and ever and ever!"

Panda tensed in Charlie's hold, thinking his words over. After a few moments of silent reflection and the emotional equivalent of staring at the camera like he was in some kind of sitcom, spoke up. "...Oh beans, I didn't think this through, did I?"

"Hm? Whaddya mean, Panpan?"

"Living in the woods? Forever? With all the pollen, and dirt, and bugs? Bleugh!" Panda shivered at the thought, sticking his tongue out in (slightly exaggerated) disgust.

"Aww, Panda! You know I'll keep ya safe from all the creepy crawlies!" To prove his point, Charlie pulled away and stood upright, humming in thought as he looked around… "Ahah!" Spotting a moth resting on a tree trunk, Charlie rushed in that direction. "Hey, you! Get away from my Panman!"

"Uh, Charlie, you really don't have to--"

"Raaarrrgghhh!!!" Charlie waved his hands wildly at the poor moth, trying to shoo it away. The moth, exuding the most disgruntled energy that an insect could manage, flew off, Charlie giving it a stern glare, fists balled up at his sides, until the creature was out of sight. When he was sure the moth was gone, he looked right back to Panda, beaming. "See! How'd I do?"

Panda stared at Charlie for several seconds, silent, brows furrowed. He's not going to laugh, it-- "Pff--" It wasn't funny! "Pffahah…!" Panda shook his head, placing one of his paws on his forehead and facing away. "Charlie, I'm trying to be upset over here, stop that!"

"There's that adorable smile!" Charlie said as he came close to Panda again, poking his cheek.

"No! Shuddup, I'm not smiling!" Despite his words, Panda's grin only got wider as he reached up, trying to push Charlie's hand away, only half-genuinely.

"You aaare!" Poke his cheek, poke his nose!

"Nooo!" Panda was a giggling mess by now, halfheartedly slapping at Charlie's hands with each poke to his face. Charlie laughed with him, the two of them still chuckling together for a good few seconds, even after the bigfoot backed off. "Heheheh…" Panda sighed as he began to calm down. "You're the worst, man."

"Love ya too, pumpkin." Charlie punctuated that with a smooch to the top of Panda's head, earning a grumble and a playful pout from the bear.

"Bleh, cooties, dude." Panda stuck his tongue out again, rubbing his head where Charlie planted that kiss. "Jeez… I'm just glad *they* didn't see that. They'd never let me live it down…" Panda glanced in the direction the van went, eyes trailing to the tracks left on the ground. His smile dropped, shoulders slumping.

"...Hey? Panpan?" Charlie tilted his head. "Everythin' okay, buddy?"

"Ugh, yeah." Panda recrossed his arms, his ears turning downwards, brows knitting. "I can't believe they actually left, is all."

"...Why don't you go after 'em?"

"What? And go all the way to *Canada* with them?!" Panda scoffed. "As if, man! I'm perfectly happy where I am!"

" _Are_ you?"

Panda tensed, hesitating. "I don't care if I'm a fugitive, Charlie, I want to stay home! I want to be here with Tabes, and Chloe, and Lucy, and… And _you_ …" Panda's tone softened by that last word as he glanced back to Charlie.

The look Panda gave him made Charlie's heart skip a beat. Panda really _did_ want to stay with him, didn't he? He almost wanted to stop arguing, but… "Panpan, they're your brothers. Don't ya think they miss you?"

"I--" Panda couldn't argue with that. "...I guess so. And I miss them too, but…"

"No 'buts,' Panda!" Charlie sternly countered. "You gotta chase them while you still can!"

"But I don't wanna leave you!" Panda exclaimed. Charlie yelped as Panda reached forward, pulling the bigfoot closer by his shoulders. "Charlie, you're my best friend, I can't lose you, I _can't,_ I…" Panda's voice was beginning to shake.

"Panpan! Hey, hey…" Charlie's hands came up to cradle Panda's face, gently patting one of his cheeks in an attempt to calm him. "Ease up, darlin', it's gonna be okay, I promise, I promise…"

Panda choked back a sob, a few teardrops escaping down his cheek. A paw came up, resting over one of Charlie's hands, holding him there like his friend would disappear if he pulled away. "I don't wanna _pick_ , Charlie… I wanna go home, I want to go back to the cave with you and my bros…"

"I do too, Panda, you're all my best friends…" Charlie's eyes sparkled, as if tears were baaaarely trying to form for him, too. "That's why I want you to go with them. I can't have y'all apart like this."

"Charlie…" Panda sniffled, nuzzling Charlie's palm.

"For me, Panpan? Please?"

"I can't convince you to come with me, can I…?"

"That's… Sweet of you, Panda." Charlie sighed. "But with y'all's situation? I'd probably be boggin' you down." He laughed softly, forcing a smile for the other.

"What?! Charlie, you're not 'bogging us down'!"

"I dunno if you need *more* of a reason for people to chase after you." Charlie reminded him. "I just want y'all to be safe..."

Charlie had a point. Even if Panda felt safest around Charlie, like the other could protect him from anything that could ever happen… Panda didn't know if he could keep him safe the same way. If they got caught, who knows what could happen to _him_?

They both stood there in silence, Panda still holding Charlie’s hand in place, their eyes locked as he took what was probably his last good look at Charlie. He didn’t know if he’s ever looked at Charlie so closely in this lighting. The way the moon lit up Charlie’s soft fur, gave his eyes that soft twinkle, those _beautiful_ eyes… Everything about Charlie was perfect. Panda didn’t notice himself leaning closer to him, staring in awe at his best friend. If he brought Charlie just a little closer, he… He could…

He _couldn’t_. And even if he did, he knew he’d never get to again. He had to get Charlie’s face out of his sight before he did something stupid. He pulled Charlie into a tight embrace, earning a surprised yelp from him as Panda buried his face in his shoulder. “I’m gonna miss you, Charlie…”

Charlie froze in Panda’s hold, eyes wide. _There_ were the tears that were trying to force their way out. “Oh, Panpan… I’ll miss you too... “ He sniffled, shutting his eyes tight as he hugged Panda back. 

The moments that they spent in each other’s embrace were fleeting, even as they slowly, slowly backed away from each other, hands brushing down one another’s arms, savoring every bit of contact they could get, before they finally were out of one another’s reach, their arms falling to their sides.

“Promise you’ll stay safe?” Panda asked.

“Heh. Only if you promise the same.” Charlie nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“Deal.” Panda nodded, glancing to the trail. “I should catch up with them while I still can… Maybe we’ll see each other again one day?” Panda asked hopefully.

“One day, for sure…!” The idea brought a smile back to Charlie’s face.

That smile gave Panda all the fuel he needed. Taking a deep breath, then sighing, Panda finally turned on his heel, and started to run where the tire tracks led him. He looked back one more time to his friend. Panda had one more thing he wanted to get out of the way. Even if he didn’t have the strength to tell him just how _much_ he meant this, what he really _meant_ when he said it, Charlie deserved to hear it. “I love you, Charlie!” He called out to him, waving goodbye, finally turning his head forward. “Waaaaaaaiiiiiit!” He called out to his brothers.

Charlie waved to Panda, all the way until the bear was completely out of sight. So that was that… Charlie’s arm dropped as he sighed. “I love you too, Pumpkin.” He spoke quietly as he turned around to make his way home. One day, for sure, he’d see him again, and he’d get to tell him to his face.


End file.
